


EPISODE FOUR: "Sense A Pattern"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 4, Other, Skam season 5, also for a joke about being hate crimed, also tw for brief uses of the f and q slur in clip 5, and for misgendering, boys night!!!!, isaac will write a clip just to cater to their own specific daydream scenarios, it's time to talk about some trauma kiddos, once again skambr says cishet rights to shut the fuck up and educate themselves, tw for some homophobia/biphobia/transphobia in clip three, tw for some joking ableism and video game violence, tw for underage drinking and drug use/discussion of racism/homophobia and hate crimes in clip 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Nick Braxton is out of control. Out at parties every weekend - where he gets more money than he spends, takes more drugs than he sells, and kisses more people than he can count. Everyone loves Nick. Except for when he comes home to his family.But Nick doesn't care. Nick doesn't care about anything - not how a lot of his friends have been avoiding him lately, not how tight money has been, and certainly not about failing his classes.He makes people happy with his products and he makes people laugh with his jokes, and that's enough for him - but whether they're laughing with him or at him gets harder to tell day by day.He can't control what he can or can't do, he can't control who he is and, worst of all, he can't control who he falls in love with - seeing as it's the one person who will never love him back. Probably.FIRST CLIP: "A Pig In Shit"
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. CLIP ONE: "A Pig In Shit"

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 24TH, 15:02**

EXT. STREETS, BRIGHTON

_"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles_ plays as we pan over the busy afternoon city, people bustling everywhere, all talking and moving and smoking on street corners. NICK wanders down the streets, hands in his pockets, looking all around him, just enjoying himself.

He stares up at the sky, looking at the clouds, tracing the shapes he can find with his fingers, but then bumps into someone and stumbles forward. He waves at them, smiling apologetically as they roll their eyes, walking on. NICK takes his vape out of his pocket and takes a long hit from it, blowing the air up towards the clouds.

EXT. COUNCIL ESTATE

NICK jogs up to the front door and looks over to the doorbells next to it, each one labelled with a thin white sign, names scribbled on them. NICK presses the one labelled "RICH!", a long buzz playing as he leans against the wall, wiping the sweat from his forehead onto the sleeve of his jacket as the song fades to silence.

RICH [V.O.]  
Who is it?

NICK  
It's your best friend.

RICH sighs over the tinny microphone, NICK chuckling to himself as he glances down the street.

RICH [V.O.]  
Okay, who the fuck is this?

NICK  
Nick Braxton, let me up, dude.

RICH [V.O.]  
Ugh, give me a minute.

NICK smiles and leans off of the wall, shifting his weight from one side to the other as the front door buzzes, opening the smallest bit as NICK swings it open, walking in and beginning to run up the stairs two at a time, the door slamming behind him.

INT. LIVING AREA, RICH'S HOUSE

RICH - white, with long hair, a depressed face, and a leather jacket - sits on a ratty sofa, junk food packets and soda bottles all over the room, the kitchen overflowing with pizza boxes and McDonald's packaging. The door swings open and NICK walks in, all smiles, his jacket identical to RICH's.

NICK  
Hey.

RICH sits up, putting a smile on his face, rubbing his eyes.

RICH  
Hey, kid. How you doing?

NICK nods, smiling awkwardly, moving over to sit next to him.

NICK  
I mean, I'm alive, so who can say how that is?

He pushes a dirty cushion onto the floor, taking its place on the sofa.

NICK  
Yourself, Rich?

RICH sighs, leaning back and rubbing his forehead.

RICH  
Happy as a pig in shit. 

He looks over at NICK, a beat, and then NICK awkwardly laughs, not quite sure what to do.

RICH  
So, what can I do you for?

NICK laughs, more comfortable.

NICK  
Wow, so quick to give up the chase.

RICH gives him a look, NICK still smiling at him.

RICH  
Jesus Christ, I'm not a gigolo, kid, now come on.

NICK smiles faux-sweetly at him.

NICK  
Need some more stock, pretty please.

RICH sighs again as NICK tries to flutter his eyelashes, just ending up blinking really fast.

NICK  
With a cherry on top?

His eyes start to hurt, so he stops and rubs them, awkwardly laughing as RICH sits forward, running a hand through his hair.

RICH  
I'm just gonna say again, you really shouldn't be doing this shit. It's not a cool thing to get caught up in.

NICK scoff/laughs.

NICK  
What's the worst that can happen?

RICH stares at him for a moment, but NICK keeps laughing, awkwardly looking away.

RICH  
You can get arrested. Or worse.

A beat.

RICH  
This isn't funny, Nick.

NICK suddenly turns serious, snapping at him with a smile:

NICK  
I had worse happen, remember?

Both of their jaws fall open, both shocked as NICK runs a hand through his hair, awkwardly laughing.

RICH  
Oh, shit. I-- I forgot.

NICK nods.

NICK  
Yeah. Yeah, I wish I could.

RICH looks over at him, trying to be as delicate as he can, NICK very determinedly looking at his feet.

RICH  
Are you okay?

NICK laughs again, looking off out the window, quickly beginning to bite his nails to avoid having to say anything.

RICH  
Nick, seriously.

NICK shrugs.

NICK  
No. No, I mean, it's funny. You gotta admit, it was really funny when I got beat up for trying to sell weed in the same area as a known asshole in every way. Seriously, he just fundamentally sucks. Literally, I cannot give you a list of every demeaning thing he's called me, because there are just. Too. Many.

He keeps laughing, pushing his hair out of his eyes as RICH stares at him. NICK looks back, into a time-travelling mirror.

RICH  
You're fucking depressing, kid.

NICK nods, his bright smile back on his face.

NICK  
Yes, that's what gives me my charm, Richie. And, anyways, that guy's out of business and probably working at Sports Direct or some shit. Now, can you hook me up or are we gonna stand around chatting like a pair of mothers in Sainsbury’s?

RICH nods, sucking in his lips and looking away.

RICH  
I’m just trying to help you out here.

NICK nods, doing finger guns.

NICK  
Thanks, but I’m good. 

RICH sighs and fully turns to face NICK, clapping his hands together.

RICH  
Okay, what do you want?

NICK leans back, casual as he can act.

NICK  
The us', if you please.

RICH  
"Us'"? What the fuck is "us'"?

NICK  
Usual. But, like, shorter.

RICH gives him a look and NICK shrugs, trying to look like he doesn't care, but he's watching RICH's eyes, searching for approval.

RICH  
Jesus Christ, kids these days.

He stands up, beginning to look in boxes around the room as NICK kicks his feet up onto the sofa, lying his head back on the armrest.

NICK  
With our short words and short skirts.

RICH snorts and keeps looking around the boxes, NICK looking around the room, bored. He looks up at the wall, where a star chart is hanging.

NICK  
Has Mercury been in retrograde lately?

RICH doesn't look up as he speaks:

RICH  
Don't push it.

NICK holds his hands up in surrender.

NICK  
Hey, I can't judge. Typical Aries here.

He looks over and out the window again, out to the streets.

NICK  
And I did want to be an astronaut when I was younger.

RICH scoffs.

RICH  
So special.

NICK sighs, letting all brightness fall from his face for a moment, before smiling over at RICH. RICH pulls a bag out of a box and walks over to NICK, handing it to him.

RICH  
That'll be "the us'".

NICK nods, sitting up properly again and taking the bag from him.

NICK  
Okay, just let me…

He roots around in his pockets, before finally pulling out his wallet.

NICK  
Yes! Got it!

He begins to search through his wallet, taking out notes and then coin after coin after coin, biting his lip in concentration, before finally smiling, two fifty pence pieces wrapped in a five pound note surrounded by other such things shoved in RICH's direction.

RICH  
Are you cutting it tight, kid? Do you want to take less?

NICK shakes his head, standing up properly.

NICK  
No, no. Take less, earn less.

RICH looks at him for a moment, and then sighs, flopping back down onto the sofa.

RICH  
I don't fucking know, I failed economics back when I was your age.

NICK squints at him.

NICK  
You're, like, 26.

RICH nods, his eyebrows raised like "obviously".

RICH  
Exactly. Practically a lifetime apart.

NICK laughs, quick and real, and then walks towards the door.

NICK  
Goodbye, Richard.

RICH yells over his shoulder.

RICH  
See you soon, kid.

NICK smiles at him again, and walks out.

INT. HALLWAY, COUNCIL ESTATE

NICK shoves the bag down his jacket pocket, tucking the handles of it in as it overflows from the pocket. He pushes it deeper and deeper, getting in every nook and cranny, until it's fully hidden. He smiles to himself, sighing happily before opening a door and walking out of it.

INT. HALLWAY, JAMES'S APARTMENT COMPLEX

NICK walks in through a door, brushing his hair out of his face as he skips down the hall, straight to JAMES's door, which he pounds on.

NICK  
Yo, yo, yo, Jimmy!

JAMES opens the door, laughing, bemused, at NICK's energy.

JAMES  
Hey! What's up?

NICK forces the bag out from his pocket and opens it, wiggling his eyes.

NICK  
Just got some new supply.

JAMES grins, NICK smiling back just as wide.

JAMES  
Oh, nice. You can put it in the closet like usual.

NICK sighs over-dramatically.

NICK  
That's what they always say.

JAMES rolls his eyes, still smiling.

JAMES  
[deadpan] Ha ha.

He steps out of the way, opening the door wider.

INT. LIVING ROOM, JAMES'S APARTMENT

NICK walks in, taking his jacket off and throwing it onto the sofa, JAMES staring down into the bag still in NICK's hands.

JAMES  
Permission to get high on our own supply?

NICK laughs, throwing his head back and then gazing at JAMES.

NICK  
Oh, God, please. 

JAMES laughs, sitting down on the sofa.

JAMES  
I fucking need it.

NICK takes the seat next to him, ready to give him anything.

NICK  
Why?

JAMES looks over at him, sighing a very, very long sigh.

JAMES  
Life, my dear Nickolai. Life.

NICK scoffs, looking into the bag.

NICK   
Drama queen. Got any skins?

JAMES  
Rude. And I do.

NICK  
Then get them, dickhead.

JAMES snorts and gets up, going on his way as NICK stares after him, smiling softly, just for himself. Then his phone buzzes from his jacket pocket and he takes it out, opening it to see a message from JOSEFINA: "Where r u?". NICK lets out a quiet, frustrated breath and types out: "At James's. Be back soon. Love you mum".

He then puts his phone on silent and turns it off, putting it back exactly where it came from as he stares back to where JAMES had walked off to, his knee beginning to bounce restlessly.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Me And My Choices"

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 26TH, 15:42**

INT. HALLWAY, NICK'S HOUSE

NICK stands in the hallway, nervously pacing back and forth outside of the living room door, one hand in his pocket and the other hand is in his mouth as he bites his nails. He keeps looking at the door, and then suddenly stops outside it.

He takes a deep breath, fixing his hair and wiping his shirt down, as he puts his hand on the door handle, breathes, and opens it.

INT. LIVING ROOM

NICK walks into the living room to see CHRISTIAN sitting in an armchair, reading the newspaper, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. NICK awkwardly raises his hand, waving a little.

NICK  
Hey, Dad.

CHRISTIAN doesn’t look up as he speaks:

CHRISTIAN  
Good evening, Nick.

NICK blows some air out - this is just what he expected, but he’s going to keep trying anyway, awkwardly beginning:

NICK  
How was your day?

CHRISTIAN nods, turning the page.

CHRISTIAN  
Busy.

NICK nods, and waits for a moment. CHRISTIAN doesn’t say anything else, and NICK blows out some more air, awkwardly swaying from side to side, his hands in his pockets.

NICK  
How are you now?

CHRISTIAN looks up at him, over his glasses, as NICK awkwardly laughs.

CHRISTIAN  
Tired.

NICK nods, still laughing, as CHRISTIAN subtly rolls his eyes and goes back to reading. NICK lets his laughter trail off, looking all around the room, waiting for CHRISTIAN to say literally anything, but he doesn’t. NICK sighs.

NICK  
Great talk, Dad.

NICK turns, starting to walk away, before he stops, suddenly remembering, and turns back around, quickly walking up to CHRISTIAN and handing him a wad of money over the top of his newspaper. CHRISTIAN puts his newspaper down and stares between the money and NICK’s awkward smile.

CHRISTIAN  
What is this?

NICK stares at him for a moment.

NICK  
It's called money.

CHRISTIAN rolls his eyes, laughing a little.

CHRISTIAN  
I know  _ that _ , I mean where did you get it?

NICK stares at him again, completely deadpan.

NICK  
I stole it.

CHRISTIAN gives him the same deadpan look as NICK awkwardly laughs again.

NICK  
Kidding.

CHRISTIAN nods, his eyebrows raised, not impressed.

NICK  
I got it from work.

CHRISTIAN nods, sceptical.

CHRISTIAN  
Okay… How'd you get it so quickly?

A beat.

NICK  
With talent?

CHRISTIAN sighs, taking his glasses off and looking at NICK seriously, NICK's entire body stiffening - he did not expect this.

CHRISTIAN  
Nick, your mother and I have been talking--

NICK lets out a breath, his smile slowly falling to a grimace.

NICK  
Wow, didn't think that could happen.

CHRISTIAN scoffs, looking at NICK, scandalised, as NICK awkwardly laughs, looking down at his feet.

NICK  
Sorry. I'm tired too.

CHRISTIAN  
You have no reason to be.

NICK struggles not to sound as annoyed as he is.

NICK  
Yeah. I know.

CHRISTIAN sighs deeply, rubbing his temples.

CHRISTIAN  
Just… Your mother and I have been talking about what we think of your "job" and--

NICK shoves the money further towards him, closing his eyes.

NICK  
Can-- Can you please just take the money and be happy about it?

CHRISTIAN ignores him and bulldozes on:

CHRISTIAN  
We're just trying to help you here, Nick. Your choices aren't always the ones that are best for you.

NICK freezes for a moment and then sighs, blinking rapidly and looking away.

NICK  
Right. Me and my  _ choices _ .

CHRISTIAN sighs again, NICK pressing his lips together and looking away, beginning to quickly tap his foot on the ground.

CHRISTIAN  
If you're going to turn this into something about your sexuality--

NICK scoffs sharply, rolling his eyes.

NICK  
No, no, no, it's fine. 

CHRISTIAN looks down at NICK's loudly tapping foot.

CHRISTIAN  
Can you stop that?

NICK stops tapping his foot, beginning to tap his hands on the side of his legs, CHRISTIAN sighing again.

CHRISTIAN  
We're just trying to protect you.

NICK raises his eyebrows.

NICK  
From what? Being happy?

CHRISTIAN looks at NICK, trying to keep his face expressionless, as NICK waits for a few moments, before looking away, blowing out some more air as he waits for CHRISTIAN to fight him.

CHRISTIAN  
Stop being so dramatic, Nick.

NICK rolls his eyes, folding his arms and looking away.

NICK  
I don't even feel like a part of this family.

CHRISTIAN sighs deeply, gathering his thoughts as NICK tries to keep his head high, trying not to let his nerves show.

CHRISTIAN  
You don't even try, Nick.

NICK goes still, blinking a few times, as CHRISTIAN goes on:

CHRISTIAN  
Look at you. Your hair, your clothes, the way you talk. You don't act like you're part of the family, you act very… British.

NICK scoffs, laughing a little.

NICK  
We  _ are _ British.

CHRISTIAN nods.

CHRISTIAN  
Yes, because we live here. I don't think you appreciate where you come from.

NICK rolls his eyes again, trying to laugh it all off.

NICK  
I know where I'm from, it's just not a big deal.

CHRISTIAN makes direct eye contact with him, NICK quickly looking away again.

CHRISTIAN  
It is to me.

There's a pause, NICK looking back at him for a moment as he continues:

CHRISTIAN  
My parents are in the Philippines, Nick, and some of your mother's family too. Have you ever spoken to any of them outside of our visits?

NICK shrugs, stuttering for a few moments.

NICK  
I don't  _ know _ those people.

CHRISTIAN  
You would like them if you tried.

NICK stutters again, looking all around the room, waving his hands around nervously.

NICK  
I have my own life, Dad.

CHRISTIAN nods, exasperated.

CHRISTIAN  
Yes, exactly.

NICK looks at him, confused as CHRISTIAN shrugs.

CHRISTIAN  
I just feel like I don't know who you are.

NICK awkwardly laughs, shrugging and looking away.

NICK  
I'm… 

He trails off, realising that he doesn't really know the answer. He looks at CHRISTIAN, quickly speaking:

NICK  
I'm your son. That's enough, isn't it?

CHRISTIAN nods, looking more tired than ever.

CHRISTIAN  
Yes, of course, Nick.

He slides his glasses back down over her eyes and picks up his newspaper, beginning to read again as NICK sighs, nodding and looking away, tired.

NICK  
Yeah, I'm just… I'm just gonna go.

CHRISTIAN nods as he reads.

CHRISTIAN  
Okay. Goodbye.

NICK nods, awkwardly and slowly walking out.

NICK  
Yeah. Bye, Dad.

INT. HALLWAY

NICK walks into the hallway, as _"Seventeen" by Troye Sivan_ begins to play. He closes the door and leans against it, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to the ceiling. He takes a deep breath when the front door opens and GABE walks in in his school uniform. NICK looks at him and awkwardly smiles, waving and quickly walking down the hall and through a door.

INT. BATHROOM

NICK locks the bathroom door behind him as he sits on the rim of the bath, taking his phone out of his pocket and leaning his elbows on the edge of the sink. He opens up his Whatsapp, but he has no new messages. He sighs and opens Instagram, boredly beginning to scroll through a blur of memes that don't mean anything.

He sighs and opens up TikTok, beginning to scroll through his For You page, more things that don't affect NICK's facial expression, until a notification pops up on the top of the screen - a message from 'GrantD97' on Grindr saying: "Wat u up to?".

NICK taps it and views the guy's profile - it's incredibly average, with a faceless, white and ripped torso as the profile picture. He squints at it, not quite believing it, but taps the message button anyway, typing back: "Nothing lol, wbu".

He gets a quick response: "Just finished a workout and was about to get in the shower". NICK raises his eyebrows, a slow smile spreading across his face as he sends: "Oh?".

The song cuts out as there's a messaging noise, the messages disappearing from the screen as NICK smiles, taking a screenshot and continuing to type, leaning forward and licking his lips.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Literally Insulting You"

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 27TH, 11:24**

INT. SIXTH FORMERS’ LOUNGE

The song continues as we pan across the room - it's quite empty, students sitting around at tables, either on their phones or studying. NICK is one of the ones on their phones, sitting in a corner, wearing a turtleneck and smiling down at his phone. 

On it is an image of a quite nerdy looking GUY with thinning hair. JAMES has sent him a message that says: "he looks like a rip off dad from a sitcom that got cancelled after the pilot". NICK snorts and types out: "Yeah he wasnt even that good anyway." JAMES quickly responds: "[grease voice] tell me more tell me more".

NICK lets out a quiet breath, slowly forcing himself to type out: "Lets just say there are some bruises on some parts of my body that my mother can never see". He watches JAMES type for a while, and then: “BORING!!! where’s the Flavour?? where’s the Drama?”. NICK glances around, searching for ideas, and smiles, starting to type out: “Do you want to hear about how I got”, when there’s a loud thump near him. The song fades out as NICK looks over to see a stereotypically British white girl - CAMILLA - sit down next to a very similar looking white girl - JESSICA - who’s wearing earbuds.

CAMILLA  
Hey girl!

JESSICA  
Hey!

CAMILLA  
What are you watching?

JESSICA grins, NICK watching subtly in confused and bored anticipation.

JESSICA  
Drag Race.

NICK’s grimaces, knowing exactly where this is going as he looks down at his phone, scrolling through the settings as he eavesdrops.

CAMILLA  
Ooh, I haven’t seen it yet, what season?

NICK turns his volume down - his phone was already silent, but he just needed something else to do.

JESSICA  
Nine. It’s really good.

She gives one of her earphones to CAMILLA, and they begin to watch. NICK opens up his messages with JAMES and continues to type: "Do you want to hear about how I got choked out in the back of that guy's car", sending it off as CAMILLA and JESSICA squeal. NICK jumps and goes still as he glares over at them.

CAMILLA  
Oh my God!

JESSICA  
I know, right? She’s hilarious.

CAMILLA furrows her brow at JESSICA.

CAMILLA  
“She”? That’s a guy.

NICK's eyebrows raise as he sucks his lips in, looking down at his phone, but trying to glance over at them as much as he can.

JESSICA  
No, I know, but you’re meant to call him “she” when he’s in drag.

CAMILLA nods, nervously laughing.

CAMILLA  
Oh, okay!

A beat.

CAMILLA  
Wait, they’re not in drag here. Why are they calling each other girl names?

NICK winces, as JAMES's message pops up one his screen - "damn, call that a top gear."

JESSICA  
It’s just, like, what they do.

They go silent again, NICK smiling at the message and typing back: "Lmao call it the great British bi off". As he sends it, the GIRLS squeal again, and NICK rolls his eyes hard. 

CAMILLA  
Oh, he’s funny, who’s he? 

There's a moment of silence as NICK glances over at the screen, where PEPPERMINT is talking to the camera. He quickly looks away, scared.

JESSICA  
Oh, um, that one’s complicated.

CAMILLA  
How?

NICK inhales sharply, looking determinedly at his settings page.

JESSICA  
Well, he was born a boy, but he says a woman now? I think he got the surgery after the show, but he’s still a drag queen and acts like the rest of them, so like… 

NICK looks over at her, outraged, as she shrugs ignorantly.

JESSICA  
I don’t know, gay people are weird.

CAMILLA gasps, and NICK has a moment of hope.

CAMILLA  
You can’t say that, Jessica! Jesus! It’s 2020.

All of his hope is dashed - he goes back to his screen as JESSICA laughs.

JESSICA  
Jesus, okay, cancel me, why don’t you?

They keeps laughing, NICK letting out a quiet sigh.

CAMILLA  
Oh, did you see that new article I send you about “Call Me By Your Name 2”?

NICK's eyes go wide, filled with hatred.

JESSICA  
Oh my God, yes, I am so excited! It looks amazing.

CAMILLA  
Seriously, the way Timothee Chalamet and Armie Hammer did those scenes… Jesus Christ, I can’t tell you how many times I watched them one-handed.

JESSICA gasps, scandalised, as NICK pulls his turtleneck up higher around his neck, trying to be as inconspicuous as he can.

JESSICA  
Camilla! You can't say that in public!

CAMILLA  
What? You know I love my gays.

NICK sharply stands up, his jaw clenched, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he turns, heading towards the door, but CAMILLA and JESSICA see him first and giggle, NICK turning and glaring at them, a fake smile on his face.

CAMILLA  
Hi Nick! Love your hair. Very… Pastel chic!

NICK nods, pain in his eyes.

NICK  
Thanks, that would be the pastel colour.

They laugh shrilly.

JESSIXA  
Oh, read her!

NICK awkwardly laughs.

NICK  
Sorry, I'm illiterate.

The girls laugh again, pleased, clutching each other and NICK stares at them, angrily confused.

NICK  
I’m literally insulting you.

They nod in strange unison.

JESSICA  
Yeah, tea. So, Nick, seen any cute boys lately?

NICK groans, rolling his eyes.

NICK  
Jesus Christ, leave me alone.

He continues to walk away as CAMILLA coughs into her hand:

CAMILLA  
Dick.

NICK sighs, rolling his eyes, trying to look like he's brushing it off, when it really makes him feel like shit - the pain visible is his eyes as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. We watch through the window as he walks down the hallway.

INT. HALLWAY

NICK keeps walking down the hallway, hands in his pockets, passing by full classrooms of bored students, all still in their uniforms. He laughs a little to himself, proud not to be in their shoes right now, as he bumps into a group of people - he pulls himself together and looks at the GIRL SQUAD awkwardly standing in front of him, RORI standing in the middle, her mouth slightly open frozen. NICK laughs a bit and awkwardly waves.

NICK  
Hey.

SANDY/BRIANNA/ESTHER/LIZ  
Hey./Hi.

RORI nods, also awkwardly laughing.

RORI  
Hi.

There’s a pause, NICK glancing over all of them, trying to catch a read on how any of them feel, but they all look just as awkward as the pause is. NICK nods, laughing again.

NICK  
Right. Well. See you later.

There’s a collective nod and awkward goodbye from the GIRL SQUAD and NICK quickly keeps walking off, rolling his shoulders back, squinting down at himself, all of it feeling wrong.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Too Bi For This Life"

**THURSDAY, OCTOBER 29TH, 18:09**

INT. THEO'S ROOM, THEO'S HOUSE

NICK and THEO sit on THEO's bed - neatly made, but very casually so, like the rest of the room. They both have controllers in their hands and are staring at the screen, on which is a split screen of a fantasy video game, both of them mashing their buttons as their characters get chased by guards.

NICK  
Shit, shit, shit!

NICK's character turns and tries to stab a guard with a sword, failing and immediately getting arrested.

THEO  
Why would you do that?!

NICK laughs, shrugging and THEO's character continues to run, THEO looking more and more distressed.

NICK  
I thought it would be funny!

THEO  
Now you're gonna go to jail and what am I gonna do?

NICK scoffs, putting his controller down.

NICK  
Break me out, bitch!

THEO ignores him, the guards beginning to catch up to him.

THEO  
Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

THEO's character gets killed by the guards on screen as NICK laughs, does peace signs, and says in a sing-songy voice:

NICK  
Guess who just got murdered?

THEO looks at him, deadpan.

THEO  
Wow, the talent. The range.

NICK nods, sighing dramatically.

NICK  
I know, that was an epic poggers moment. We should be on Twitch.

THEO scoffs.

THEO  
We would literally just get murdered alive.

NICK  
Well, that's not special for me.

NICK gestures at the screen as THEO laughs - NICK looking quite pleased with himself.

THEO  
Speaking of things that aren't special for you--

NICK grits his teeth, preparing himself.

NICK  
Please don't dunk on me.

THEO snorts and shakes his head.

THEO  
No. Okay, I could have, but I was just gonna ask what the plans are for this weekend.

NICK looks quite surprised for a moment.

NICK  
Oh. I don't know.

THEO  
Do you know what parties are happening?

NICK shrugs.

NICK  
Probably. I mean, everyone's having one, it's Halloween weekend. Halloweekend.

NICK grins, very proud of himself as THEO stares at him, simultaneously blank and disappointed.

THEO  
No. That's not allowed.

NICK pouts, laughing to himself.

NICK  
But it's the Halloweekend! What are you gonna dress up as?

THEO thinks for a moment and then smiles.

THEO  
A mentally stable person.

NICK nods, impressed.

NICK  
Damn, that's terrifying. 

THEO  
Are you going to be the Pink Panther again?

NICK scoffs, sitting up, pretending to be uptight about it.

NICK  
The professional term is Pink Bi-ther, but yes. Obviously. It's a classic.

THEO nods, laughing a bit awkwardly.

THEO  
Don't you ever get sick of doing the same thing every year?

NICK scoffs, overdramatically rolling his eyes.

NICK  
Oh, so now the autistic guy is gonna preach to me about doing things over and over again.

THEO groans, putting his controller down hard on his lap.

THEO  
Can-- Can you stop?

NICK freezes, blinking rapidly as he looks away from THEO, trying not to look guilty already.

NICK  
Sorry?

THEO shrugs awkwardly, also trying not to look guilty, which just makes NICK feel even more guilty, fiddling with the buttons on his controller.

THEO  
No, just… Edgy jokes aren't cool.

NICK is silent for a moment, and then laughs a little, not quite sure what else to do.

THEO  
I know you wanna make a quip here, but you're just getting too comfortable joking about shit you shouldn't.

NICK sits up a little straighter, a smile coming onto his face.

NICK  
Okay, white boy.

THEO gives him a look and NICK nods.

NICK  
Sorry, sorry. I'll leave it.

THEO  
Thank you, Nickolai, for learning basic human decency and empathy.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
That's just how straight white men be.

THEO  
That's just how  _ men _ are.

NICK looks at him, confused.

NICK  
You're a man.

THEO  
Yeah. I've had emotional growth over the years. It's called going through therapy.

NICK laughs awkwardly, looking away.

NICK  
Damn… That shit's wild.

THEO  
I would say tame, actually.

There's an awkward pause, NICK still messing with the controller.

THEO  
Anyways, I heard that Sandy's having "a few people over", do you think we're gonna stop by there?

NICK freezes again, nervously shrugging.

NICK  
Uh, I don't know.

He awkwardly laughs.

NICK  
Wouldn't get much business there, would I?

THEO  
You might.

NICK shrugs again, looking away as THEO sighs.

THEO  
Are you just making an excuse because you don't want to see Rori or are you being legit?

NICK laughs awkwardly, shimmying his shoulders and doing finger guns.

NICK  
Why not both?

THEO rolls his eyes, laughing to himself.

THEO  
Fucking girl problems everywhere.

NICK holds his hands up, defensive.

NICK  
I'm sorry! It's weird because she still won't tell me why we broke up and the girls always get all weird when I'm around when Rori's there too, and then Liz is there and…

He trails off, looking away as THEO looks at him, his brow furrowed.

THEO  
What's up with Liz?

NICK  
[quick] Nothing. There's nothing. She's Rori's best friend. Very protective. That's all.

THEO stares at him for a few moments.

THEO  
You've told me multiple times that you're madly in love with James.

NICK sighs dramatically, throwing his head back and whining as he speaks:

NICK  
Okay, you caught me.

THEO sighs, and NICK interrupts him before he can speak:

NICK  
I'm sorry, I can't help it! It's his fault for being so bloody nice and funny and hot!

THEO stares at him, judging him hard.

THEO  
Jesus Christ.

NICK sighs, looking at him for some empathy.

NICK  
Come on, you know what crushes feel like, it's the fucking worst and the best.

THEO nods, looking away.

THEO  
Yeah, totally... 

NICK sighs again, dramatically falling back onto the bed.

NICK  
Just… It kind of sucks to see everyone being all happy and whoop-de-doo while I'm thinking "Well, I've been in love with 2 of you so far, and have had some conflicting feelings about at least 2 more of you--"

THEO holds a hand up.

THEO  
I'm not one of them, right?

NICK sits up.

NICK  
Oh no, it's you and the lesbians on the other side. Because I'm respectful and you're like my fourth brother.

THEO looks equally confused and pleased.

THEO  
Oh, okay. Thanks?

NICK  
You're welcome.

THEO holds a hand up again, his brow furrowed.

THEO  
Wait, you had a thing for Liz?

NICK sighs, ashamed.

NICK  
I was getting therapy from her dad before I knew her and I thought she was cute.

THEO nods, but then looks confused again.

THEO  
Wait, and Jake too? I like the guy, but come on.

NICK  
What can I say, I like a good straight boy.

A beat.

THEO  
He's gay.

NICK  
Oh, this was before we knew that.

THEO  
[not joking] Pre or post the hate crimes?

NICK goes still for a moment, and then starts laughing, very loudly.

NICK  
No comment. Also they weren't  _ explicit _ hate crimes.

THEO stares at him for a moment.

THEO  
Jesus Christ.

NICK sighs again, sitting up properly this time.

NICK  
Anyways, I'm too bi for this life.

THEO holds up a hand again.

THEO  
Also, how could you not have a thing for Al? I don't catch feelings easily, but I know he's cute.

NICK scoffs, rolling his eyes.

NICK  
I don't have to explain my type to you.

THEO  
He's too soft?

NICK shrugs.

NICK  
I like my girls soft and my boys hard, what can I say?

THEO nods, blowing out some air as NICK nods back, awkwardly laughing.

THEO  
Just… Remember that James and Rori are their own people, and dating other people, so you should chill.

NICK  
Okay. 

NICK suddenly realises something and looks sharply at THEO.

NICK  
Wait, Rori's dating another person?

THEO freezes, his eye going wide as NICK stares at him, waiting for an answer.

THEO  
I didn't say that.

NICK  
No, you literally did, though.

THEO shakes his head quickly, laughing very awkwardly.

THEO  
I didn't.

NICK  
I  _ did _ hear you say it, though.

THEO picks up his controller again.

THEO  
Should we get back to playing now?

NICK opens his mouth for a moment, about to say something more, but then he decides not to, picking up his controller as well.

NICK  
Um, sure.

THEO awkwardly laughs a little.

THEO  
Don't get arrested this time.

He presses play on the game as NICK laughs, trying to get back into himself.

NICK  
Don't tell me what to do.

They start to play again, the silence quite awkward as NICK looks over at THEO again, trying to find something to say, but he quickly looks back at the screen, trying not to look like he's thinking, but he's deeply worried.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "You're Not Weak"

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 30TH, 23:52**

INT. WAREHOUSE

_"Dancing On My Own" by Robyn_ plays as NICK - dressed in pink and white and cat ears - leans against the wall of the neon-lit warehouse, talking to some GIRLS inaudibly. He holds a hand out, a baggie of weed in it and one of the GIRLS shakes his hand, giving him some money as NICK walks off, counting out two five pound notes with a sad smile.

Cut to him talking to a GUY, tall and tough. He's trying to smile charmingly, all salesman-esque, but the GUY isn't buying it. He looks NICK up and down, and very clearly mouths something like "faggot". NICK awkwardly laughs and begins to walk away, looking at the crowds all around him, suddenly feeling incredibly sober compared to them.

He stands on his tiptoes, looking all around at the costumed people, strange and monstrous, and he takes his vape out of his pocket, taking a very, very long drag as a GIRL pushes him, giving him a death glare as NICK awkwardly laughs, putting his vape back in his pocket.

He looks around again, searching for something or someone, but he can't seem to find it. He sighs and turns, pushing through the crowds, heading towards the door. 

EXT. WAREHOUSE

NICK walks out of the warehouse, the song muffling as he looks to the right to see LIZ and JAMES in a very intense conversation far down the wall, oblivious to everything around them. NICK watches for a moment, his mouth falling open, as if just seeing it tears his heart out.

He turns a corner, hiding behind the wall as he takes out his phone, looking through the zero texts he has. He looks around the street he's on, the people walking past, all of them with places to go, and NICK stands on his own. He looks behind him, at the pulsing warehouse, and jumps onto the street, walking on on his own.

EXT. STREETS

The song fades out as NICK walks down the streets, hands in his pockets as he looks boredly around, looking at the graffiti on the shutters covering the shop windows. He looks and looks and looks until he's met with a brick wall. He looks ahead to see a cinema, with MILO standing outside of it, on their phone, dressed in a biker outfit and covered in fake blood. NICK grins, a little confused, and walks up to them.

NICK  
Hey.

MILO jumps and looks at at him

MILO  
Nick. What are you doing here?

NICK shrugs, trying to look as casual as someone can whilst in an all bright pink ensemble.

NICK  
I was bored so I left… Wherever I was and I saw bright lights, so I came here. Assumed it would be heaven, but alas.

MILO laughs, pleasantly confused.

MILO  
Do-- Are you gonna come watch the movie?

NICK  
What movie?

MILO points up at the poster on the wall next to them - a bright black and red poster for "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"". NICK blinks a few times - he did not remember seeing that there.

MILO  
It’s Rocky Horror!

NICK  
Oh! I've never seen it.

MILO looks at him open-mouthed, NICK laughing at their genuine expression.

MILO  
How haven't you seen Rocky Horror?

NICK shrugs, still laughing a little.

NICK  
I saw them do it in Perks of Being a Wallflower? Ezra Miller and Emma Watson awakened a lot of things in me.

He raises his eyebrows suggestively, nodding as MILO laughs.

MILO  
Well, you should see it. It's a formative queer experience.

NICK tenses for a moment at the word "queer", but carries on anyway, breathing out a short laugh.

NICK  
Why? I mean, I know Tim Curry wears fishnets and lipstick, but like…

MILO  
It was made back in the 70's, so it's not, like, the best thing ever made, but literally every character is bisexual and it made massive strides in representing female sexuality and just sexuality in general. The person who made it is a transmisogynist though, which sucks, but Laverne Cox played Frank N. Furter in the shitty TV movie and she fucking killed it. It's, like, a gender and sexuality, punk musical theatre rock cult classic. 

MILO grins at him, overjoyed to talk about it as NICK nods, listening intently.

NICK  
What's it about?

MILO chuckles, looking mysteriously off into the distance.

MILO  
Oh, it must be seen to be believed.

NICK looks put off for a moment, but then smiles.

NICK  
Is that your way of asking me to see a movie with you? At _midnight?_

MILO

It's not _just_ a movie. It's an _experience_.

NICK raises his eyebrows, trying not to look too pleased that MILO basically said yes to him.

MILO  
People dress up. Like I did, look!

They motion down to their clothes, all leather and fake blood.

MILO  
I'm Eddie! He's a rock'n'roll guy and has been played by a woman a lot, and that's how I wanna be living my life.

NICK snorts.

MILO  
Anyways, it's a shadowcast production for Halloween.

NICK  
Shadowcast?

MILO  
That's when you perform a movie in front of the movie screen in costume and everything. And people always yell things out and throw shit during the movie, it's great.

NICK  
Oh, yeah, I remember. 

He looks past MILO, towards the glass doors, where there are some people out smoking in very impressive Rocky Horror outfits.

NICK  
Wouldn't that cost, like, a lot?

MILO shrugs.

MILO  
Well, I have a spare ticket.

NICK looks at them, baffled.

MILO  
They were a birthday present from my aunt and uncle. 

They awkwardly pause for a moment.

MILO  
 _Josh's_ parents.

NICK's eyes go wide as he goes still.

MILO  
Yeah. They wanted me to take him and "bond" again, but I'm just using their money to do what I want. 

They laugh a little, awkward, and NICK tries to laugh along to make them feel better.

MILO  
Long story short, I have a spare ticket. I tried to invite some people but they were busy, you know?

They awkwardly laughs as NICK shrugs.

NICK  
Well, I'm not busy at all right now.

MILO is flustered for a moment, smiling, as NICK is smiles - half joking.

MILO  
Cool.

NICK nods, managing to get himself to speak again.

NICK  
When, uh, when was your birthday?

MILO  
Oh, just in September there. I'm a full adult now.

They laugh again as NICK raises his eyebrows.

NICK  
And you're taking me out to the movies? How scandalous.

MILO  
[deadpan] Ha ha.

NICK looks MILO up and down again.

NICK  
Will I get crucified if I don't dress up?

MILO  
No, not everyone does. But you can if you want.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
Do you just carry a costume on hand or…?

MILO  
Not no?

They take a tube of lipstick out from their vest pocket.

MILO  
You could be the lips.

NICK breathes out a laugh.

NICK  
"The lips"?

MILO  
Yeah. It would look really good on you, it's the same shade we used in Rent. Which is one of the gayest sentences of my life.

They laugh as NICK looks nervously around, putting his hands back in his pockets, trying to slump his shoulders.

NICK  
I don't know. This isn't a stage.

MILO  
All the world's a stage. 

NICK rolls his eyes, unable to hold back a smile, but his nerves don't go away

MILO  
You can say no.

He glances at the people walking into the cinema - people he doesn't know and who don't know him. He looks at the lipstick - he wants it.

NICK  
No. I'm not a coward. I can handle it. Do me up.

MILO laughs as they uncap it.

MILO  
Damn, okay.

MILO steps forward as NICK tenses, leaning back, making them laugh.

MILO  
Relax.

NICK rolls his eyes and over-the-top untenses his shoulders. MILO laughs as they lean forward. NICK inhale sharply as he opens his mouth, letting MILO put the lipstick on him, making direct eye contact. MILO smiles and then leans back, rubbing their lips together, NICK then doing the same and smiling.

MILO  
There. Beautiful.

NICK  
Thank you, sir.

MILO laughs a bit, trying not to be awkward, but NICK already feels bad about himself.

MILO  
Not really feeling a "sir" tonight, thanks.

NICK  
Oh! Sorry.

MILO  
Yeah. So, anyways, shall we go in?

NICK laughs a little and offers his arm, MILO taking it as they enter the cinema.

INT. SCREENING ROOM, CINEMA

NICK and MILO walk in, taking in the loud crowd of people, the majority in corsets and lingerie, and take the last two empty seats in a random middle row.

NICK  
Gotta say, I am _loving_ this so far.

MILO  
Oh, look under your seat.

NICK looks ironically terrified as he takes some paper out from under his seat.

MILO  
It's a script for what to yell out during the show.

NICK gives them a look - they explain:

MILO  
You pay extra to get one with the seat.

NICK  
Jesus Christ.

MILO opens their mouth to speak, when suddenly the lights go down, the movie suddenly starting as the audience begin to clap and cheer, MILO and NICK joining in, NICK trying not to look too startled.

We cut ahead in time as actors dressed in Rocky Horror costumes stand in front of the screen, NICK grinning as he watches in amazement.

JANET  
Oh Brad, I'm frightened. What kind of a place is this?

AUDIENCE MEMBER  
Describe the White House!

BRAD  
Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos. 

AUDIENCE  
Yay rich weirdos, yay poor weirdos, yay weirdos!

NICK glances down at his script and yells out:

NICK and AUDIENCE MEMBER  
Rich weirdos aren't in season, asshole!

MILO  
Tell that to Boris!

NICK laughs, along with a lot of the audience.

JANET  
Oh.

RIFF RAFF  
This way.

JANET  
Are you having a party? 

AUDIENCE MEMBERS  
No, it's my sister's bar mitzvah! 

OTHER AUDIENCE MEMBERS  
Tonight she becomes a man.

NICK snorts.

RIFF RAFF   
You've arrived on a rather special night. 

AUDIENCE MEMBERS  
Friday!

OTHER AUDIENCE MEMBERS  
Friday!

NICK and MILO  
Gotta get down on Friday! 

They looks at each other and gasp, laughing at making the same joke.

RIFF RAFF  
It's one of the master's affairs. 

MILO and AUDIENCE MEMBERS  
Which one?

JANET  
Oh, lucky him.

MAGENTS  
You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky--

NICK and AUDIENCE MEMBERS  
The banister's lucky!

MAGENTA  
We're all lucky! Ha ha ha… 

A rock song begins, all of them audience jumping to their feet, MILO excitedly laughing and pulling a delighted and bemused NICK up to his feet.

RIFF RAFF and (MAGENTA)  
 _It's astounding  
_ _Time is fleeting  
_ _Madness takes its toll  
_ _But listen closely..  
_ _(Not for very much longer)  
_ _I've got to keep control_

RIFF RIFF (with MAGENTA)  
 _I remember doing the Time Warp  
_ _Drinking those moments when  
_ _The blackness would hit me  
_ _(And the void would be calling)_

The audience all cheer as they begin to copy the dance on the screen, NICK looking around, confused.

ALL ON SCREEN  
 _Let's do the Time Warp again  
_ _Let's do the Time Warp again_

NICK  
What do I do?

MILO  
Just listen!

They point to the screen and NICK looks to it, beginning to self-consciously copy the dance with the rest of the confident crowd.

THE CRIMINOLOGIST and (ALL ON SCREEN)  
 _It's just a jump to the left  
_ _(And then a step to the right)  
_ _With your hands on your hips  
_ _(You bring your knees in tight  
_ _But it's the pelvic thrust  
_ _That really drives you insane)_

ALL ON SCREEN  
 _Let's do the Time Warp again  
_ _Let's do the Time Warp again_

MAGENTA and (RIFF RAFF)  
 _It's so dreamy  
_ _Oh, fantasy free me  
_ _So you can't see me  
_ _No, not at all  
_ _In another dimension  
_ _With voyeuristic intention  
_ _Well secluded, I see all  
_ _(With a bit of a mind flip)  
_ _You're into the time slip  
_ _(And nothing can ever be the same)  
_ _You're spaced out on sensation  
_ _(Like you're under sedation)_

The crowd begin to dance again, NICK getting more into it, more and more confident the more he realises he’s the most cishet looking person in the room.

ALL ON SCREEN  
 _Let's do the Time Warp again  
_ _Let's do the Time Warp again_

COLUMBIA  
 _Well I was walking down the street  
_ _Just a having a think  
_ _When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
_ _He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
_ _He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
_ _He stared at me and I felt a change  
_ _Time meant nothing, never would again_

ALL ON SCREEN  
 _Let's do the Time Warp again  
_ _Let's do the Time Warp again_

NICK and MILO dance together, making eye contact and laughing at the ridiculous community of it, the screen, the actors, the audience, and NICK looks around for a moment and sees a family he wants to be a part of.

THE CRIMINOLOGIST and (ALL ON SCREEN)  
 _It's just a jump to the left  
_ _(And then a step to the right)  
_ _With your hands on your hips  
_ _(You bring your knees in tight  
_ _But it's the pelvic thrust  
_ _That really drives you insane)_

ALL ON SCREEN  
 _Let's do the Time Warp again  
_ _Let's do the Time Warp again_

The song ends and the cinema bursts into applause and cheers, NICK clapping his hands above his head and yelling out, loud and heard, as MILO hits his arm, laughing giddily.

MILO  
Wait, wait, the best bit is coming.

NICK  
Sorry, it gets _better?_

The introduction to “Sweet Transvestite” begins to play as everyone begins to sit down, NICK and MILO following suit as a person cloaked in black walks to the shadowcast stage, the introduction getting louder and louder as we see the anticipation on NICK’s face, the child-like gleam in his eyes. Then:

AUDIENCE  
Say something stupid, asshole!

NICK laughs.

BRAD

Say, do any of you guys know how to Madison?

AUDIENCE  
I do the Rock, myself.

JANET  
Brad, please, let’s get out of here.

BRAD  
For God’s sake keep a grip on yourself Janet.

JANET  
But it… it seems so unhealthy here.

BRAD  
It’s just a party, Janet.

JANET  
Well – I want to go.

BRAD  
Well we can’t go anywhere until I get to a phone.

JANET  
Well then ask the butler or someone.

BRAD  
Just a moment, Janet – we don’t want to interfere with their celebration.

JANET  
This isn’t the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Brad.

BRAD  
They’re probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more… folk dancing.

JANET  
Look, I’m cold, I’m wet, and I’m just plain scared.

BRAD  
I’m here – there’s nothing to worry about.

JANET screams as the person turns around - before we see their face, we pan around to NICK.

FRANK N. FURTER [O.S.]  
 _How do you do, I_

NICK’s eyes grow wide and his jaw drops in pure amazement - this is the happiest he’s felt in a long, long time.

EXT. CINEMA

A loud, bustling crowd walks out of the cinema, all heading off on their own ways. In the middle of it all, NICK and MILO are together, NICK still grinning.

NICK  
That was…

MILO  
An _experience_ , I know.

NICK nods, laughing.

NICK  
I barely understood it and I loved it! 

MILO  
I know!

NICK  
Just-- Ugh! Wow!

He laughs as MILO teasingly bumps his shoulder with their own.

MILO  
I saw you crying in "I'm Going Home".

NICK gasps, acting over-offended.

NICK  
Rude! I really like Frank! And maybe I relate to his experiences on a deep and personal level! Who knows?

MILO  
That's great! 

There's a beat, NICK looking at them for a moment as they awkwardly laugh.

MILO  
Okay, that sounds mean, but I just really love it when people love art!

NICK laughs, nodding along as they stop by the wall of the cinema.

MILO  
Just, ugh, the progression of the costumes and make-up throughout the movie, it just… I could cry.

NICK  
[joking] And I did.

MILO snorts.

MILO  
Anyways, I stand by Frank being played by a black trans woman was a cultural reset.

NICK  
Oh, absolutely, we love to see it. But, um, does Frank, like, not have a gender or…?

MILO leans back, thinking for a moment, NICK just looking at them for a moment, getting his breath back.

MILO  
I mean, Frank says that they're a transvestite, which implies AMAB-ness.

NICK  
AMAB?

MILO  
Sorry, that's assigned male at birth. But I also think a trans guy or any non-binary person could play him. Just not a cis girl. Except for when Amber Riley sang "Sweet Transvestite". Morally I hate it, but she's just so good.

NICK nods.

NICK  
Cool. I've heard of her, but I have no idea who she is.

MILO  
Haven't you seen Glee?

NICK  
Nope.

MILO's jaw drops, NICK laughing at the sudden shock.

MILO  
Oh my God, you're both so lucky and so blind.

NICK nods like "fair enough".

NICK  
We could watch it together some time, if it's as good as this.

MILO  
Oh no, it's awful. Both in a fun "The Room" way and in a genuinely morally awful way.

NICK nods, genuinely, laughing along.

MILO  
Anyways, it's almost 2 in the morning and we're in the middle of the city.

NICK shrugs, blowing out some air dismissively.

NICK  
Typical Friday for me.

MILO  
But we should be getting home now. It's late.

NICK laughs awkwardly, puffing his chest out, trying not to look scared in front of MILO.

NICK  
Um, I-- I don't know. I don't have any cash on me and I really don't like walking home alone this late at night.

MILO  
Scared of any zombies coming to get you?

They laugh - NICK tries to as well, but MILO can tell it didn't go over well and stops, NICK immediately looking guilty about it. 

MILO  
How far away are you?

NICK thinks for a moment.

NICK  
I honestly don't know. I have no concept of distance.

He laughs, trying to be chill as MILO nods.

MILO  
Okay. I can walk you. My mums are at a party tonight, so you could stay at my place, if you want.

NICK laughs sharply, raising both eyebrows.

NICK  
Are you propositioning me?

MILO scoff-laughs, their eyes wide, shaking their head as NICK looks away - feeling very awkward.

MILO  
No! No, we-- We just have a guest room, and we're only, like 20, 25 minutes away.

NICK takes a moment, taking a breath, considering it, but then looks at the wall, at the loud "Rocky Horror" poster and smiles.

NICK  
Fuck it, why not? Which way?

MILO points to the left and they begin to make their way through the streets.

MILO  
Besides, I-- I don't really like walking alone at night either. Walking alone at any time, really.

NICK nods, laughing a little.

NICK  
Yeah.

A brief silence falls, NICK taking a moment and appreciating that he doesn't feel nervous at all. His hands instinctively reaches to his pocket, but MILO speaks before he can do anything.

MILO  
Why don't you?

NICK looks at them for a moment, and then laughs a little.

NICK  
Why are you asking?

MILO shrugs.

MILO  
'Cause I'm interested in knowing? But it's fine if you don't wanna say, I won't, like, be mad.

NICK  
No, no, just… Um, it's stupid.

MILO  
I'm listening. And I won't laugh. Pinky promise.

They hold their pinky up and NICK laughs a little, nodding.

NICK  
Thanks. Just, uh… Two years-ish ago I was doing what I do. You know, selling and stuff, just-- Just trying to get by, you know? I couldn't get a job at a store or anywhere 'cause I was too young, and my parents had too many kids and not enough money, so I decided to do what I had to do to support them, you know?

MILO nods, paying full attention, their face serious.

NICK  
But then, uh, this guy started selling as well. He didn't need the money, he was just… White and middle class and wanting to be cool or to rebel or whatever. And he was selling at the school, trying to sell to customers that had been mine for well over two years at that point.

He laughs a bit, not at anything in particular - he's not used to speaking this much at one time.

NICK  
So he decided the way for him to be successful was to take me down. He started by just being a dick to me. Making fun of my skin, my eyes, my hair, whatever the fuck. Calling me things. Fucking slurs I can't even say. Then, when he realises I wasn't gonna change based on that, he got violent.

NICK's stopped laughing all together, MILO's mouth falling slightly open, shaken.

NICK  
He-- He would follow me with his friends and beat me up. When I fought back, they threatened to call the police, and-- And they knew how it was gonna look. [pause] Eventually my mates found out and tried to help me out. James smashed a glass bottle on his head, and, of course, he went straight to the police. The only reason James got out was because Liz got her ultra-rich parents to pay off his bail. He still has a criminal record, just for defending me.

He looks over to MILO, who nods gravely.

NICK  
Look. 

He pulls his shirt up and shows a white scar on his right side, running from the middle of his stomach to his ribs.

NICK  
Bryan gave me this. And I haven't said a word to anyone. When they ask, "oh, I had a bike accident", "oh, I fell over", whatever. I just-- I-- I can't talk about it?

MILO  
You can. You are.

NICK shakes his head, laughing a little, unable to stop it.

NICK  
No, just…

He takes a moment, stopping himself, but then he exhales and keeps talking.

NICK  
I feel so fucking weak every time I think about it. 'Cause I couldn't fight back properly, 'cause I-- I wasn't brave enough to fucking kill him when I had the chance. 'Cause if I had the choice to kill one person in the entire world, it would be that motherfucker.

MILO takes deep, shaky breaths, shaking their head with fury and misunderstanding.

MILO  
How… How can he still walk around? After what he did to Sandy, to Sophie, to you?

NICK  
Yeah. Sense a pattern?

MILO looks down, NICK following their gaze down to their hands, two different shades of brown skin glowing in the ever-changing multi-coloured light from signs in the street. 

MILO  
Yeah. 

NICK looks back up, looking at the sad concentration on MILO's face and can't help but smile a little.

MILO  
I fucking hate people like him. Just-- The left getting righter and the right getting right-est. Fucking tossing accusations of oppression around like it's a game. These mini-fucking-white supremacists running around everywhere, acting like it's all some big joke where they're always right and we're always wrong.

They take a deep breath, NICK waiting for them to speak next.

MILO  
Knowing that Josh is still walking around out there, that… That I was in the house when he assaulted Brianna, just… I could've done something. I could've helped, but…

NICK  
You had no idea what was going on.

MILO  
Still…

They take a moment, a breath, NICK beginning to reach his hand out for a moment, but then pulls back, too scared to, unable to say anything.

MILO  
You're not weak, Nick. You did what you had to do so you weren't arrested. Or killed.

NICK shrugs, laughing a little.

NICK  
I don't know what would've been worse. Honestly.

MILO  
Yeah, neither do I.

There's a beat, NICK awkwardly nodding, and then MILO goes on:

MILO  
I think about it every time I see a cop car. Every time I just hear a casual dog-whistle, a joke that I know isn't a joke to them. I know because of who I am people want me dead.

They let out a breath, their shoulders de-tensing as NICK nods again.

NICK  
Yeah. I-- I'll never understand what it's like for you--

MILO  
But you can get it. Some of it.

NICK nods again.

NICK  
Yeah. I still remember life before I realised what people saw me as. But then I started primary school, and… Boom. Suddenly I was the only Brown kid, the only Asian kid in the room, and… Then I was suddenly less than the other kids because of it. And my parents are still pretty fucking racist against black people and any time I try to talk about it, they just shut me down, which is kind of a dumb complaint, but hey!

He laughs a little, MILO nodding and then speaking:

MILO  
I never didn't know. With my mums, they always let me know "yes, you are different, but you are not lesser". One of my mums, Emma, she's trans. It took her family - Josh's side of the family - twenty years to accept her. And my other mum, Amelia, she gave birth to me, she's Black, and she always wanted me to be proud. She wanted me to be a proud, Black man, but she never got mad when I wanted to be other things as well. 

They laugh a little, nostalgic as NICK nods, smiling as well.

MILO  
I remembered being so scared to tell them I'm genderfluid, but… They just hugged me. And said they would do anything to make me happy and make me as safe as I can be. And-- And when I was eight, I saw this guy downtown, back when I lived in Sheffield. He was Black, his hair done in these amazing braids, and he was wearing lipstick. Bright pink, and he had these cool earrings on, and he was talking loud and talking proud, and all I remember thinking is "I wanna be him one day".

They share a laugh, NICK nodding enthusiastically.

NICK  
Yeah, that happened with me too. He had his hair dyed bright yellow and had nail polish and a skirt and was talking about his boyfriend in the line at Superdrug. And-- And I was only, like, six, with my little bowlcut and polo shirt, but I thought he was just… The most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

NICK sighs dreamily as MILO laughs, trailing off.

MILO  
How are your parents? In regards to…?

NICK lets out an awkward breath, nervously laughing.

NICK  
They like to ignore it. They're not, like, actively against it or anything, but they're not, like… They're not going to be going to Pride any time soon, you know?

MILO nods.

NICK  
And they won't let me tell my younger brothers. One of them's a teenager, so he's allowed to know, but the others aren't. Too grown up and inappropriate for them, I guess.

He awkwardly laughs, MILO nodding along empathetically.

MILO  
That sucks.

NICK  
Yeah. 

There's a pause, a long silence, and NICK can't handle it, so he speaks:

NICK  
It was a really good movie though.

MILO  
Yeah. But you know what they say.

A beat, NICK looking at him, bewildered.

NICK  
They say many things, could you be more specific?

MILO  
"Life is not the things that we do, it's who we're doing them with".

NICK looks at them, and they smile at him, NICK laughing a little as he smiles back, both of them lit up by the rainbow coloured neon light they're passing. NICK looks into the window that they're passing, and stares at himself for a moment. He licks his hand and quickly tries to wipe the lipstick off - he just makes his face a bigger mess. He sighs as they turn a corner, leaving us behind.

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS "Cecily Smith" by Will Connolly BEGINS TO PLAY_

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
